


Keep me warm

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, chris being extra cute and soft, cuties ft the snow, just some boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: When it snows in London Chris can't contain his excitement and drags Coco outside to build a snowman, yet, the other is happy just to watch.





	Keep me warm

Coco wasn't sure if it was the kick to his shin or the desperate need to get a drink that woke him up. Either way, he groaned as he stretched his limbs and sighed softly as the tension left his body. His movement caused the blond beside him to stir and turn to face him, so he was no longer snuggled with his back against Erik's chest.   
  
“Good morning,” Coco whispered into the other's hair and nuzzled his nose into the soft locks. Blue eyes fluttered open, and a sweet smile lined Chris’ lips. They stared at one another for a while before he saw Chris shift and look around the room. The gasp that left his throat made him raise an eyebrow and before he could even ask the Dane what was up he had already shot out of bed.  
  
“It's snowing!” Chris exclaimed excitedly, the previous grogginess having completely disappeared. Coco chuckled at the excitement and then unravelled himself from the warm blankets to join Chris by the window, wrapping himself around the other. Goosebumps prickled their skin as the coldness of the room ran over their bodies. They were both only dressed in a shirt, boxers and socks.  
  
“Can we go outside?” Chris asked sweetly, twisting his body so they were now hugging tightly. His head was resting in the crook of the other’s neck, blond hair tickling the skin of his neck. Coco petted his hair gently and pressed a kiss onto his temple before pulling apart.  
  
“Let's get dressed and have breakfast first.” He stated and watched as Chris beamed when Coco agreed. They both started grabbing things from the wardrobe and layering on some clothes to keep themselves warm. Chris smiled lightly at him as he waited for Erik to pull his jumper on. Returning the smile, he made his way over to the dresser in order to pull out some hats and gloves for them. He chucked a pair at the Dane who was able to catch them, stuffing them in his hoodie pocket for later. Lacing their fingers, they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Throughout breakfast, Chris had his leg bouncing from excitement as he nursed his cup of tea in both hands. The blond had eaten his food quickly and was sat waiting for Coco as he scrolled through his phone whilst eating toast. Eventually, both of their mugs and plates were empty. Dumping them in the sink for later, Chris raced over to the back door.    
  
“Chris, don't forget your hat and gloves,” Coco added as he joined the blond with their coats, smiling he pulled out the items and suited himself up. As soon as they were layered up Chris opened the door and tried to withstand the urge to run out into the snow. It wasn't snowing very heavily but it must have overnight as there was a decent amount already settled on the ground.   
  
"Come on we have to build a snowman." Chris proclaimed, grabbing Erik by the hand to pull him farther into the garden. Finding a fairly open space Chris made quick work of attempting to roll snow into a ball. Laughing at the effort, Coco began to help in order to speed up the process. The base came along after a lot of work collecting and redistributing the snow but the pleased look on the other's face made it worth it. Coco watched as Chris patted down snow to form a fairly good round and solid base, and he couldn't help but lose himself in just admiring him. Blond hair was tucked underneath the grey beanie on his head, a light shade of pink was softly dusting his due to the cold. The Dane had a constant smile on his face as he collected and rolled snow into a neat pile. However, the peaceful and sweet moment was short-lived as blue eyes snapped over to meet his own and the blond's eyebrows furrowed when he noticed he wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Coco, you're not helping and my hands are getting cold," Chris whined and threw a snowball at him, it crumbled on impact with the black coat and spilt back to the ground. Walking over to Chris slowly Erik had a smile gracing his lips, he grabbed the other's gloved hands and laced them with his own before bringing them close to his chest. Pulling him closer, he leaned in to softly rub their noses together before placing a light kiss on Chris' lips. They parted for a brief moment and then the blond dragged him into another kiss, warmth filling both of their chests and faces.  
  
"Let's get this done and then we can go warm up, yeah?" Coco proposed, a bright grin etching itself on Chris' face as he pulled the other over to the incomplete snowman. The pair of them working together made it quicker to finish making the body. The three balls of snow sat crooked on top of one another but they really didn't mind as it wasn't going to tip over. Chris had run off at some point to gather sticks and stones for some accessories and detailing. Their snowman was almost complete, opting to use a branch for a nose instead of a carrot and stones as facial details, but it was still missing a hat. Smiling brightly, Chris snatched the hat Coco was wearing to place on top of the snowman and his blue eyes lit up upon seeing it finished. Not wanting to argue or take his hat back Erik simply wrapped Chris in his arms and rocked them slightly from side to side.  
  
"Come on let's go inside now," Coco muttered against the slightly damp and cold fabric of the hat on Chris' head. Nodding, he followed him back into the warmth of the house. In order to escape the cold, they removed their extra clothing. They quickly hung up their gloves, coats, and Chris' hat with their shoes tucked neatly by the door. The Dane immediately headed into the living room in order to curl up on the sofa and Erik followed but grabbed a cosy blanket for them along the way. Taking a seat next to the blond, he pulled the blanket over them and smiled softly as Chris nuzzled into the material. Coco lightly cupped Chris' face in order to kiss him sweetly, both melting into the touch and closeness.  
  
"Your hands are cold." Chris murmured against his lips as they parted causing him to laugh. Shaking his head at the comment, Coco laced their fingers underneath the warm blanket and allowed Chris to rest back against his chest. They laid embracing one another for comfort and also enjoyed the heat they were sharing. Shifting a little, Chris moved so he was practically lying on top of Coco. The side of his head was now resting on the other's chest as he looked up at him in delight.  
  
"Can I have a cup of tea, please?" Chris asked cheekily just as Erik could feel his body begin to relax and heat back up. The small giggle that passed the other's lips was too cute for him to resist. He unlinked their fingers in order to tickle the blond's sides lightly at the suggestion. A series of small noises left his mouth as he curled in on himself to try and stop Coco's fingers from teasing him. Chuckling at the response, he stopped and lightly ran a hand through the blond's hair.  
  
"You're lucky that I love you," Coco muttered and he placed a quick kiss onto Chris' forehead before detangling himself. He immediately missed the warmth and he wanted nothing more to just go and cuddle under the blankets again. However, the affectionate look Chris was sending him made his chest swell and he chose to head to the kitchen.    
  
Returning with two cups of tea Chris beamed in delight and carefully accepted his mug from the other as he rejoined him. The blanket was placed back over them, and the blond nuzzled himself into Erik's side whilst holding his tea in both hands. A brief kiss was placed into Coco's neck and a soft 'I love you' was whispered against the skin. Gently Coco grazed his thumb across Chris' cheekbone and whispered it back, watching as mirrored smiles appeared on their faces. He couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
